El cuento de una princesa
by Sue Donily
Summary: Mientras viaja a Bulgaria para casarse, Hermione anhela con todas sus fuerzas ser una simple plebeya y no la princesa que realmente es, tal vez así su historia seria diferente, tal vez así ella se casaria por amor y no por política. ¿como seria su historia ahora?, obviamente no el cuento de hadas que lee en sus libros. ¿o sí? su príncipe le fu impuesto y no parecía muy encantador.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, esta historia **NO ES MÍA** es una traducción, pero me pareció tan bonita que quise transcribirla al castellano para que la conocieran. Espero y les gusté.

El fic se llama originalmente _**"A Princess' Fairy Tale"**_ pertenece a _**"Oswhine"**_ tiene originalmente ocho capítulos, pero dado que cada uno es de menos de novecientas palabras, lo resumiré en dos o tres más o menos.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias:** es un AU, universo alternativo.

….

….

….

**Capítulo I**

_«¿Por qué la gente envidia a las princesas?__»_

¿Por qué las consideran hermosas, inclusos si sus narices son demasiado grandes o sus ojos demasiados pequeños? ¿Solo porque son ricas, cubiertas por una segunda piel de brillantes joyas? ¿Por qué viven mimadas, comiendo su crema con una cuchara de plata y una doncella personal arrodillada a sus pies? ¿Por qué demandan el respeto de las personas que hablan a sus espaldas? ¿Por qué viven una vida glamorosa, rozando a los de alta alcurnia, personas que son intocables para todos los demás?

_«¿Por qué las princesas envidian a la gente?__»_

Por las mismas razones, solo que invertidas.

Hermione Granger, la única hija del rey y reina Escocia. Estaba apoyada en la ventanilla de un barco, que sobrenadaba en mar negro, mientras se apretaba el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo deseaba a cada minúscula estrella y a cada burbuja de ola blanca, ser solo una chica normal que fantaseaba con ser una princesa.

Pero en lugar de eso, navegaba rumbo a un país extranjero para encontrarse con un extraño, con el que se casaría solo en unos pocos días.

Ese extraño, era nada más que un príncipe que vivía en un castillo de muros impenetrable de piedras, que hablaba en un idioma del cual ella no conocía ni una palabra. En su retrato oficial, enviado a Escocia solo para fuera colgado en los aposentos de Hermione, justo en la pared frente a su cama. Se veía severo y distante, un hombre que nunca tocaría a su esposa de una manera que no fuera por imposiciones reales.

Cada noche, ella se dormía con sus ojos mirándola y cada noche se sentía más aterrada al saber que cada día que pasaba, era cada vez un día menos para que tuviera que casarse con ese hombre frio. Esos días habían estado cayendo como hojas de otoño, lentamente y luego de forma repentina hasta que ni siquiera se recodaba cuando habían estado en las esqueléticas ramas del árbol del que yacían.

Y exactamente ese día, era el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños y ella estaba en ese barco que se mecía por las frías olas. Sus mareados padres se limitaron a visitar momentáneamente solo para desearle un débil "Feliz Cumpleaños". Se sentía llena de autocompasión y no le fue satisfactorio mirar en el mar helado, las olas grises, tan grises como su futuro. A la castaña le parecía que estaban lavando su felicidad.

Las chicas normales podían casarse por amor, pero ella se casaba por política.

En ese momento pensó, que si ella fuera una chica normal. Estaría riéndose de un pañuelo que había bordado ella misma sobre los niños del pueblo, soñando despierta mientras amasaba el pan en una panadería, o quizá estaría cantando un vals al tiempo que colgaba la ropa.

Ella estaría siendo libre.

No obstante, ahí estaba, acurrucada en un abrigo de piel, enviado por cortesía de su futuro marido por su cumpleaños, con la promesa de muchos más por venir. Sí, ella necesitaría muchas pieles para mantenerse caliente en la casa de su esposo, pero no era la temperatura de lo que los abrigos necesitarían protegerla. No, era de los tratos helados de su marido hacía ella.

Hermione podía verlo; sus fríos y oscuros ojos deslizándose sobre ella, él sentándose frente a ella en un largo desierto de una mesa solitaria, nunca encontrando sus ojos, nunca calentando su cuerpo o tomándola entre sus brazos por felicidad y placidez.

Sabía lo que sus padres dirían si supieran sus pensamientos _«__Lees demasiados libros__»,_ y luego su padre se atrevería agregar con el ceño fruncido_ «No es ese comportamiento de una dama__»_

Pero a Hermione no le importaba, los libros eran el mayor placer de su vida ¿Cómo era que aprendería de los lugares que nunca visitaría y de habilidades de las que nunca había escuchado, sin ellos?, ¿Cómo podía escapar a la imaginación de otra persona o ponerse en los zapatos de otra chica?, ¿Cómo podría imaginar si quiera lo que era ser una chica normal sin ellos?

Su nuevo_ "esposo"_, la simple palabra era como una espina venenosa, incluso cuando era dicha dentro de su cabeza, no tendría tiempo para libros, y si tuviera tiempo tampoco debería tener ningún interés en ellos. Tal vez unos volúmenes como decoración, pero nada más.

—¡Su alteza!—

Esas palabras, esas detestables palabras la hicieron girarse. Uno de los sirvientes que habían traído estaba haciéndole señas a ella. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia él, pisando con cuidado la oscilante superficie a la que todavía no se había acostumbrado.

—Su madre está preocupada por usted, su alteza—dijo el hombre cuando ella se acercó él mientras este encogía los hombros acercándoselos a los oídos para protegerse del frio viento continuo—ella está pidiendo que descienda a la cubierta para que entre en calor—

Hermione asintió, nunca podrías decirle que no a la reina, incluso si esta era tu madre. Quizá por eso era que la realeza siempre tenía una educación tan exquisita.

Tan pronto bajaron hasta el interior del barco, el calor se apresuró a envolverla y tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo que se aventura a preguntar: —¿Tienes una chica especial…?, esperándote en casa quiero decir—

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del joven, y sus ojos parecieron reflejar la cara lejana de la chica que guardaba en su corazón. —Lo hago majestad, la chica más dulce de las tierras altas que jamás podría conocer, sus ojos son más azules que el cielo, aun el día más claro de verano. Yo la amo tanto—

Pero Hermione ya lo sabía, incluso si él no se lo hubiera dicho. Y su corazón se hundió porque sabía que un hombre jamás se vería así si pensaba en ella.

….

….

….

En menos de que a Hermione le hubiera gustado habían llegado a Bulgaria, y el barco estaba anclado en las oscuras aguas del castillo de Durmstrang, que los recibía con rígida y temible impotencia. Más de ese frio miedo que la embargaba, lleno a la castaña princesa mientras lo miraba.

Ella no podía imaginarse a sí misma llamándolo hogar.

Sus padres tenían prisas por pisar tierra firme, por lo que no perdió tiempo en bajar al pequeño bote que los llevaría a la orilla. El remero debía regresar, en viajes, por su equipaje.

De pie en la costa, como un ejército que marchaba a la batalla, había gruesos abetos parados hombro con hombro. Y ahí debajo estaba una aglomeración de figuras con un aspecto tan solemne y peligroso que hicieron saltar el corazón de Hermione. Uno de esos seguramente era su prometido. Miro su regazo mientras el bote se acercaba a la orilla.

—¡Ah Nikola! —

Escucho a su padre exclamar dirigiéndose al *Zar que estaba al frente, en el mismo momento que el bote choco contra el muelle. Un mechón de cabello se desprendió del peinado que su doncella había prendido cuidadosa y laboriosamente — dada la naturaleza de encrespada su melena—para ella esa mañana cuando el apremiante sol del amanecer había hecho sombra a través de la ventana de su camarote. Pero no había tiempo de arreglarlo ahora, su padre siguió hablando:

—Recuerdas a mi Jane, ella y yo por supuesto recordamos a tu adorable Nevena —en ese momento él estaba saludando a la mencionada con un beso mano tan ligero como el aire —puedo presentarte a mi hija —la mano de su padre busco la suya y ella sin querer la tomo —Hermione —la ayudaron a subirse al muelle, vacilando ligeramente al principio, después del repentino cambio del vaivén del mar a la estabilidad del muelle. Pero recordó sus formalidades y se inclinó leventemente antes volver a postura temblando de forma imprevisible.

Y ahí estaba él, su futuro marido. Tal vez solo lo estaba viendo en carne y hueso, en lugar de traducirlo en los rasos de pintura, pero no se veía tan frio como siempre le había parecido. Parecía tan... "_real"._ Ese era el hombre con quien se iba a casar, incluso si no se veía helado como ella había esperado, todavía no era el príncipe encantador con el que ella solía soñar. Tenía la nariz torcida y las cejas hoscas y oscuras y una mirada casi peligrosa a su alrededor, pero había cierta incomodidad en su postura que le impedía completar ese efecto. Parecía que estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara sin emociones, y tuvo suficiente éxito como para evitar que ella supiera cuales era sus primeras impresiones, pero no tanto para que ella supiera que solo era un antifaz.

—También es bueno verrte John —le respondió el hombre con fuerte acento, Hermione pudo ver al hijo en el padre; la misma nariz, las mismas cejas gruesas, aunque estas y su cabello eran de un color plateado elegante. Su esposa era más joven, con el cabello caoba y las cejas arqueadas, eso hizo que la castaña agradeciera que al menos su futuro marido tuviera una edad similar a la de ella. —y también es agradable conocer a tu encantadorra hija por fin —continuo Nikola mirándola a ella —te prresentare a mi hijo, Viktor —

Ahora el joven dio un paso adelante, con una pequeña mueca en los labios que delataba que él no estaba tan seguro como su padre en los asuntos públicos. Pero luego prosiguió y tomo la enguantada mano de Hermione llevándola a sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo antes de que Viktor se alejara y soltara repentinamente su mano.

_«A él no le gusto» _pensó de repente picada, _«yo tampoco soy lo que él estaba buscando»_

Caminaron rumbo al castillo, sus padres y los zares hablaban delante de ellos, y ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro en un tenso silencio. ¿siempre seria así? ¿existiría siempre un silencio anhelante de palabras?

Tuvieron que subir por un largo sendero de escaleras para llegar al castillo y se mantuvo todo ese tiempo por encima de ellos el silencio premonitorio.

El castillo estaba construido de piedra negra y tenía un aspecto amenazador, parecía más una fortaleza que un palacio, como si hubiera sido creado para decir _"¡Mantente alejado!"_ y Hermione quería obedecerlo, quería alejarse de su prometido, de sus deberes, del castillo y regresar a Escocia, a casa. Pero ella no podía, ella no era libre.

Ella era una princesa.

Una vez que entraron al castillo y estaban de pie en el vestíbulo con poca luz, entonces el zar dijo: —Viktor ¿Por qué no le muestrras a Hermione el castillo? Sus padres ya lo conocen, pero ella nunca había venido antes —

Viktor asintió una vez antes de mirarla largamente en espera de algo, pero como no sucedió nada, se dio una vuelta y comenzó caminar por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Ella lo siguió ansiosa por ver el castillo, estudiar su nueva residencia, tal vez encontrar pequeños escondites a donde pudiera escapar, cuando la presión de sus deberes fuera demasiada pesada para sus hombros o cuando quisiera huir de la soberbia presencia de su marido. Caminando detrás del azabache, ella pudo notar que él era robusto y de hombros anchos, perfecto para el recio entorno. Mientras que ella parecía fuera de lugar en los pasillos sombríos del castillo.

Durmstrang era más pequeño que Hogwarts, su hogar… _«Como puedo pensar eso, Hogwarts es ahora mi hogar anterior» _recapacitó ella tragando. Pensar que nunca más volvería a vivir en esas cálidas paredes, ni escabullirse a través de sus pasajes favoritos a la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, después quedarse hasta tarde leyendo un libro para encontrar uno nuevo, nunca bajaría las escaleras sinuosas en un camino hasta el Gran Comedor para cenar. Fue su miseria darse cuenta de eso, sí, ella regresaría algún día, pero solo como invitada. Ella nunca volvería a pertenecer allí, esos días ya se habían consumado.

El recorrido que le dio Viktor, fue corto y al punto. Abría una pesada puerta de madera, la miraba expectante y ella asomaba para ver La Sala de Trono, La Capilla o lo que fuera que fuera y luego volvía a cerrar la puerta. Todas las habitaciones parecían oscuras y vacías. En Hogwarts, siempre se dejaban las puertas abiertas y encendían fuegos en cada habitación para mantenerlas cálidas y alegres. Obviamente esa no era las formas en la que se hacían en Durmstrang.

Ella solo comento las habitaciones tres veces arriba, Hermione se sorprendió cuando el azabache abrió una puerta para revelar su dormitorio. Había pensado que era demasiado personal para mostrársela en el primer recorrido.

—Mi habitación —dijo brevemente, en un acento que era incluso más pesado que el de su padre y la castaña se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo que se sobresaltó un poco.

Él estaba cerrando la puerta cuando ella noto algo.

—¡Espera! —exclamo rápido—espera un minuto por favor —y dio un paso hacia la habitación. Ahí en estaba su cama, oscura y al asecho como una fiera bestia escondida en las profundidades de una selva, pero allí al frente… su retrato, en la misma posición en la que ella tenía el de él, que había sido colocada en Hogwarts. Sus ojos acaramelados lo miraron por encima del hombro, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, como si estuviera impaciente por terminar el recorrido. Ella se dio la vuelta.

Casi había olvidado su pintura: en este estaba ella, en un espumoso y opulento vestido color lavanda, sosteniendo un abanico de encaje delicadamente sobre su regazo. Ella nunca había usado ese vestido tan estorboso o ese abanico tan frívolo, tenía el cabello en definidos rulos que caían luego de una elegante trenza por un lado de su cuello, sus mejillas rosadas con una sonrisa perfecta y misteriosa en sus labios, además de unas curvas que evidentemente no tenía. La hacían parecer hermosa, por supuesto el joven príncipe se había decepcionado. Había estado esperando que se viera como si hubiera salido de un ensueño y en lugar de eso la tenía a ella; lisa y delgada, sin curvas, ni vestidos estorbosos, de dientes demasiado grandes para su boca y con cabellos encrespados.

Ella paso junto a él fuera de la habitación y entonces Viktor cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Volvió hablar cuando le mostró la habitación del lado —Tu habitación y tu sala de estarr —dijo estas últimas palabras mientras movía los ojos oscuros hasta una puerta que estaba en una de las paredes —esa puerrta conecta tu habitación con la mía —

Así que era ahí donde ella residiría por el resto de sus días, estaba oscuro a pesar de los grandes ventanales góticos que dejaban ver el océano. Hermione prefirió no pensar en la ultima frase de él, pues creo una sensación de pavor en su interior, por lo que se asomo por el ventanal, todavía podía ver el barco sentado en el puerto. Como el juguete de un niño tirado en la alfombra, se fijó en su cuarto; había una cama con doseles, las telas eran de un azul profundo, a juego con las cortinas y los muebles estaban hechos de la misma madera oscura de los demás muebles del palacio. Se dio cuenta que había un espacio vacío en la pared frente a su cama, seguramente para colgar su retrato que habían traído consigo en el barco, que tal vez el remero lo estaría trayendo en ese mismo momento. La habitación se sentía tan impersonal, se dio cuenta, no le daba la bienvenida ¿alguna vez podría encajar a su alrededor?

Él pareció esperar su respuesta, la castaña asintió y salieron al pasillo.

La ultima habitación que le mostró estaba en la parte trasera del castillo, que tenía vista al denso bosque. Esta vez el príncipe la miro antes de abrir la puerta, y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba guardando a propósito esa habitación para el final. No podía ver lo que tenía al estar parada en el pie de la puerta, así que entro y se quedó de sin aliento. Era una magnifica biblioteca, las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías y cada una de ella estaba llena de libros. Había una chimenea con algunos cojines colocados delante de el, especialmente para las noches más frías y un asiento de aspecto cómodo en el alfeizar, el techo era curvado hacia arriba hasta llegar a un punto. Era incluso más hermosa que la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero no más grande. Se preguntó por los libros e hizo amago de tomar uno, justo antes de recordar sus modales, sería muy descortés echar un vistazo en ese momento. Ella tendría años para hacerlo, se volvió para mira a su acompañante y él se aclaró la garganta.

—Esto erra una…—vacilo un momento —habitación adicional, perro yo —vacilo de nuevo y Hermione casi sintió ternura cuando vio fugazmente sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero tinte escarlata —me dijerron que te gustaban los librros, así que le pedí a mi padre que… —él realmente luchaba por encontrar las palabras, hasta que se rindió y decidió terminar la oración con un barrido de su mano, antes de dejarla caer.

Hermione espero pacientemente que él terminara y cuando lo hizo, pronuncio un suave: —Gracias —

Pero el joven apretó los labios mirado hacia otro lado y su estado de ánimo volvió a hundirse, ni siquiera quería mirarla, porque seguramente le recordaba cada vez que veía su cara, que ella no era la chica que había sido plasmada en su retrato. Viktor había hecho eso por esa chica, no por ella.

….

….

….

El día fue pasando desvaneciéndose con la entrada de la noche, y ahora las dos familias reales entraron al Comedor Real para cenar. Había comenzado a llover, tan ferozmente que se podía oír su impacto incluso en los pasillos o en la habitación sin ventanas que estaba escondida en el corazón del castillo.

La mesa era larga, exactamentemente como Hermione la había imaginado en su cabeza, en el comedor estaba una gran chimenea con el escudo de Durmstrang brillando sobre esta, la castaña estaba sentada frente al príncipe y una vez más como había imaginado, él evito mirarla concentrándose solo en las delicias búlgaras que les habían servido.

Después de la cena, se levantaron y se trasladaron a una habitación justo al lado del comedor.

—Ahora supongo que podemos hablar de formalidades—comenzó a decir el padre de Hermione.

El zar Nikola asintió con la cabeza—Sí, creo que ha llegado el momento prreciso, debemos hacerlo—

—Hemos traído a la doncella personal de Hermione con nosotros ¿asumo que tienen un lugar para ella? —

—Oh no, eso no será necesario—manifiesto él poniendo una mano en la espalda de su esposa distraídamente—prreferimos un personal que este compuesto enterramente con fluidez en búlgaro, corre sin prroblemas las actividades del servicio. Ya hemos contratado una doncella personal para la prrincesa—

—Ya veo—dijo el rey escoses mirando a su hija.

Que su doncella —una chica de su edad— la acompañara había sido un gran consuelo para Hermione, ella hubo pensado que al menos no estaría completamente sola. Pero ahora incluso hasta eso le habían quitado, no dijo nada, solo corrió los ojos hasta el techo alto para tratar de disuadir las lágrimas que repentinamente habían encharcado sus ojos.

….

….

Cuando toda la conferencia finalizo, ella camino hasta su nuevo dormitorio acompañada por el príncipe y mientras lo hacia una desesperación congelo su corazón. Subiendo las escaleras junto a un hombre que no amaba y no la amaba, su futuro parecía ser lleno de miserables y sombrías noches como esa.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de su habitación él se volvió hacia ella —Buenas noches —deseo con rigidez, y un musculo saltando en su mejilla

_«Por el esfuerzo de intentar mantener su mirada en mi»_

Se quedó ahí, por unos segundos más y Hermione estuvo a punto de volverse, cuando la mano de él se elevó impulsivamente al mechón de cabello que se le había caído de sus horquillas anteriormente, acomodándolo, después de hacerlo su mano dio la impresión flotar en el aire por un instante, se miraron un a otro un momento antes de que príncipe pusiera la vista en todas partes menos en ella, para después girarse para entrar en su habitación. La confusión agito su mente y su pecho cuando ella entro a la suya propia.

_«Eso fue extraño»_

Dondequiera que estuviera su nueva doncella, todavía no había entrado ahí. Ningún fuego ardía aguardando en la chimenea.

Estaba sola, completamente sola. Solo un día se interponía entre ella y su matrimonio, después de mañana sus padres volverían a Escocia y a sus deberes reales, y ella no los volvería a ver durante meses.

_«No seas tonta»_ se regañó a si misma abrazándose _«ahora eres un adulto y debes poder soportar las cargas de un adulto, además aun puedes escribirles cartas»_

Con ese tranquilo pensamiento en su mente, se deslizo en la cama luego de estar usando la vestimenta apropiada. Pero el sueño ni siquiera le acaricio, la lluvia seguía golpeando contra la ventana, pero estaba demasiado sensible al hecho de que el príncipe estaba durmiendo al lado de ella, con una simple puerta que los separaba, que en solo un día ellos estarían casados y más sola que nunca. Podía sentir la piel de gallina erizando todos los bellos de su cuerpo. Fue casi en la madrugada cuando Morfeo decidió tomarla entre sus brazos, haciendo que cediera.

…

….

…..

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? ¿les gusto? Porque a mí me encanta, es muy lindo. Estos son cuatro capítulos, tal vez se venga uno o dos.

*Zar: era el título del emperador ruso, los países eslavos eran gobernados por este, en dichos países como Bulgaria, Ucrania, los países del continente nórdico. Existían *Boyardos; que eran los nobles terratenientes que obedecían al zar, es decir los duques, los marques, los varones y demás. Pero bueno como esto es un fic, el Zar era de Bulgaria así como Durmstrang que según el cannon está en noruega.

No se les olvide darme su opinión.

Por cierto, perdonen los errores, tal vez se me fueron. Si es así no duden en decirme.

Hasta la próxima.

Un besito a todos **:3**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, espero que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

**Advertencias:** mundo alterno AU

…

…

…

Hermione fue despertada por el fuerte golpe de la puerta y una voz femenina que gritaba agitadamente:

—«¡_Sŭbudete se!»_¡Su Alteza Real! —

Justo se incorporaba cuando una robusta doncella de mediana edad ingreso en la habitación, Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de que las únicas palabras en inglés que sabía eran "Su Alteza Real". Entre un balbuceó búlgaro y un mimo complicado, la castaña interpretó que debía bajar al Comedor Real para desayunar, la muchacha se acerco a ella para ayudarla a desvestirse, pero la princesa mirando sus ásperas y desconocidas manos dijo:

—No, está bien. Puedo hacerlo yo misma —

La doncella la miro impotente, la castaña entonces suspiro e intento imitarla haciendo ademanes, pero fue inútil. La doncella se limito a mirarla confundida, hasta que Hermione le tendió los brazos y le permitió hacer su tarea.

.

Esa mañana había niebla en el aire, y con osadía parte de ella se filtro en el castillo revistiendo los pasillos con un ligero cendal traslúcido, haciendo que pareciera mas como el escenario de una historia de fantasmas. Gracias a esto Hermione se perdió, la neblina empaño su visión mientras caminaba en los pasillos vagamente familiares del castillo, y cuando finalmente encontró el Comedor Real todos los demás ya estaban sentados. El príncipe se levanto de su silla cuando la vio, probablemente porque sus mejillas encendidas por la prisa unida aquella trenza que le hizo la doncella, la hacían parecer un poco a la chica del retrato.

.

Cuando estaba sentada el zar Nikola comentó: —Pensé que tal vez Viktor podría mostrrarte después del desayuno los alrededores del castillo, pero parrece que habrá que postergarlo —

Hermione miro al príncipe, los ojos ébanos de Viktor estaban fijos en su plato, pero luego movió su mirada hacia ella y entonces hablo: —No, todavía vamos —

Su padre dijo algo en búlgaro frunciendo el ceño, pero Viktor negó con la cabeza insistiendo en otra cosa.

El zar se volvió hasta la castaña —¿Te imporrta salir con tan mal tiempo?, podrías hacerlo en cualquier otrra ocasión—

—No…—dijo la princesa en voz baja —no importa —

Simplemente porque de repente sintió la necesidad de estar al aire libre, para fingir por un momento que era autónoma, incluso si el viento lleno de niebla enmarañaba sus cabellos

—Bueno entonces asegúrate de usar un abrigo —

Y así se resolvió

.

Después de la comida, el príncipe de ojos ébanos le señalo con la mirada el vestíbulo—Me reunirre contigo abajo—pronuncio aquello casi en un susurro, con su gruesa voz llena de barítono ocasionando con ello que una corriente le atravesará el cuerpo. No obstante él se levanto y se marcho de esa manera abrupta e impaciente con la que siempre se mantenía distante de ella desde que llego.

.

Cuando volvió él tenía una caja grande entre sus manos

—Parra ti —dijo dándole la caja a Hermione

Ella ligeramente conmocionada quito la tapa revelando una cenefa de papel de seda lisa, cuando deslizo los dedos por debajo de esta para quitarla rozo algo tan suave que dejo escapar un jadeo involuntario. Retiro el pañuelo y debajo de una cinta de terciopelo color sangre, había un exquisito abrigo de piel blanca. Era tan suave que resbalaba tratando de escapar de las manos de la princesa mientras lo sostenía, nunca había sentido algo tan fino y primoroso, supuso que las pieles formaban parte de los trajes búlgaros. Así que básicamente sus guardarropas eran dueños en las texturas como de su país eran de la seda y satén.

—¡Oh esto es hermoso! ¿de que esta hecho? —

—«_Polyarna mechka»_—su idioma se envolvió tan naturalmente alrededor de sus palabras, que ella deseo rápidamente hablar búlgaro.

Pero aun había mucho tiempo para aprender, sin embargo era realmente vergonzoso que él, que aparentemente tuvo dificultades, pudo aprender unos conceptos básicos sobre el inglés. Mientras que ella se había negado obstinadamente a si quiera pedir clases de búlgaro.

—Yo no…—balbuceo avergonzada—¿qué? —

Él solo se encogió de hombros, era un príncipe, no se hundiría en charadas tontas como lo había hecho su doncella esa mañana. Su dignidad estaba bien clavada.

—Bueno gracias—

Hubo entonces un silencio color rosa, Hermione acaricio la manga de su nuevo abrigo, los diminutos filamentos se movieron con el simple roce de sus dedos, pelillos individuales, minúsculos, e insignificantes por separados. Pero juntos formaban algo de gran magnificencia como era aquel abrigo.

—Vamos— manifiesto el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros en sus propias pieles, eran tan negro como su abrigo era blanco, tan oscuro que parecía que había una profundidad en el, era como si él se hubiera cubierto con el agujero de un pozo.

Pero no se detuvo para ayudar a la castaña a ponerse su abrigo, otro desaire sutil, porque por supuesto se habría imaginado que a quien lo entregaba era a la chica de hermoso vestido lavanda, seguramente a ella le regalaría una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

…

…

Afuera los arboles permanecían en silencio, sumergidos en la niebla, un solo pájaro piaba desde las profundidades del bosque, Hermione noto que el príncipe parecía más a gusto ahí afuera, sin un techo sobre su cabeza para limitar sus sueños, pero él no la tomo del brazo como hubieran hecho en su tierra, sino que se quedo mirando el cielo.

El ave volvió a cantar y Viktor parpadeo regresando al mundo.

—Porr aquí —anuncio señalo un camino que se alejaba de la bahía, con su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero mientras que la otra la posicionaba en la espalda de ella por encima del abrigo.

El frio y el silencio eran diferentes ahí que en Escocia, más penetrante. Si bien en su país le erizaban la piel enfriándosela, allí buscaban un lugar en la medula los huesos de las personas, Hermione se estremeció, pero Viktor parecía tan impasible, él había sido criado en el empapado silencio, en un lecho de hielo.

El camino se ondulaba por el bosque como una serpiente. La castaña ya no sabía en qué dirección estaba el castillo; el bosque estaba oscuro y a pesar de su abrigo de piel ella se estaba congelando. Cada vez, era más consciente de que estaba en lo profundo de un bosque oscuro con un hombre extraño, incluso si ella se casaría al otro día con él. ¡Oh, sí solo la boda pudiera retrasarse una semana más! Entonces el hombre que ella besaría, usando su vestido de novia con incrustaciones de perlas sería menos extraño.

Los árboles empezaron a reducirse, y Hermione pudo escuchar el rugido del mar llamándolos. Salieron de la línea de árboles y allí, encaramados en el borde del lago, había una torre alta y negra. Parecía que había sido separado del castillo principal y colocado aquí por la mano de un gigante.

No habían intercambiado ni una palabra desde que habían abandonado el castillo, pero en ese momento él dijo: —¿Quierres entrrar? —Se detuvo—Hermy-own-ninny…—

No pudo evitar reírse, incluso si sintió una ligera emoción cuando él lo pronuncio. Esta era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre. La castaña no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Una extraña sensación sin título se agitó en sus entrañas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —

Los ojos ébanos de él se abrieron y un sonrojo se adueño de sus mejilla, pero volvió a intentarlo con valentía: —¿Hermy-own-ninny? —

Ella se rió de nuevo—Lo suficientemente bueno para acercarse al original—

Y esta vez el príncipe se unió a su risa, Hermione casi detuvo la suya, Viktor tenía una risa fuerte y rica que le produjo placer nada más escucharla. Fue una verdadera risa, no fingida o puesta para ser cortés. Por un momento ella pensó en deslizar su brazo por el de él, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. El hecho de que compartieran una risa no significaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enamorado.

Las paredes en su interior estaban escabrosas, calada de niebla, un musgo tan oscuro como las mismas paredes crecían sobre ellas.

— Mirra — indicó el príncipe, mostrando los escalones que estaban tan musgosas como las paredes.

La oscuridad los tragó mientras subían, no había luces que guiaran el camino ni ventanas para extender la luz del día a través de la estrecha escalera. Hermione se centró en la parte posterior del cuello pálido del príncipe, que se veía coloreado del verde de la atmósfera. Quería preguntarle el propósito de la torre, por más extraña que fuera, le intrigaba, esta torre solitaria oculta a la vista del castillo, pero sabía que él no entendería sus palabras. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Una vida de eternidad conteniendo sus palabras, siendo de mala gana la obediente y tranquila esposa que yacía a los pies de su marido como un perro.

El tipo de mujer que odiaba.

Débiles rayos de luz llegaron hasta ellos y emergieron en lo alto de la torre, la castaña dejó escapar un suspiro. A un lado de la torre podían ver la interminable extensión del mar gris, y al otro lado otro océano infinito, solo el frente eran árboles. La imagen consiguió marearla, le hizo dudar de su vida hasta este punto. Estar ahí arriba, con nada más que el suspirar de las olas y de las ramas de árboles frotándose unas contra otras, hacía que todo pareciera tan inútil, tan pequeño. La vida humana era tan corta. Esos árboles, ese océano vivirían sin cambios durante miles de vidas humanas. Ella no era nada comparada con ellos. Nada.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, el príncipe la cogió del brazo para estabilizarla. Se sobresaltó, pero ya estaba demasiado conmocionada para hacer una reacción visible. Y de repente todos sus pensamientos se habían huido de la eternidad, para concentrarse solo en la presión de los dedos del príncipe que rodeaban su brazo, en la sensación de que él estaba justo detrás de ella, más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado cerca uno del otro.

— «_Ne e li krasivo»_—, susurró en búlgaro, como si hubiera olvidado que ella era una extraña a su lenguaje, —«¿ _Zhivot_ ?» — Pero ella sintió que sabía lo que quería decir.

— Sí…—suspiró ella.

…

…

…

Cuando regresaron al castillo, empezaron a llegar los invitados a la boda— con baúles y mujeres de mal humor— a la que asistían personas con caras serias, que abarrotaban el gran salón. Todos gritaron cuando Hermione y el príncipe entraron, una mezcla de muchos idiomas diferentes flotaron en el aire, dominando entre ellos el búlgaro.

Hermione escudriñó a través de las muchas caras que la miraban con curiosidad, buscando a la familia real inglesa. Habrían sido invitados, ¿no? Antes de que ella pudiera determinar si estaban presentes o no, su madre la empujó a través de la multitud.

—Hermione, mi amor, tienes deberes de boda que atender. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya que la boda es mañana —. Como si ella necesitara recordárselo. —Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?—señalo mientras la acompañaba escaleras arriba.

Y así ella y el príncipe se separaron, miró hacia atrás para verlo dándole la mano a un invitado con una sonrisa etérea en su rostro, tan poco natural en comparación a la forma en que había separado los labios, mostrando todos sus dientes cuando se había reído con ella antes. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a su madre por las escaleras.

…

…

…

Esa noche hubo un banquete formal en el.

Reales y nobles que representan a países de todo el mundo se reunieron para una boda y unieron en una mesa, gracias al ajetreo de la tarde, la castaña no había vuelto a ver al príncipe, ni había podido preguntar si asistirían los miembros de la realeza británica.

Y ahora él estaba ocupado, escuchando al emir de uno de los países persas despotricar sobre algo, hablando tan rápido que no podía discernir qué idioma estaba hablando, sus padres estaban sentados en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, su padre asentía gravemente a algo que un hombre de cabello dorado les estaba diciendo.

El zar Nikola se levantó y la charla que rodeaba la mesa cesó. Levantó su copa y comenzó su discurso en búlgaro, repitiéndolo en su acentuado inglés: —Me gustaría prroponer un brindis, por supuesto que lo haré mañana más elaborado, pero como el ambiente es tan atrractivo, lo haré ahorra. ¡Por mi hijo y la princesa Hermione de Escocia, que toda la felicidad la tengan hoy, mañana y por el resto de sus vidas. Y por la unidad eterna de los dos países que reprresentan! —

Todos aplaudieron y llevaron sus bebidas a sus labios. Los ojos caramelos de Hermione atraparon al príncipe al otro lado de la mesa, y solo por un momento pareció como si le estuviera dando una pequeña sonrisa, solo para ella, pero luego tomó un sorbo de su vino y ella ya no estuvo segura de si había sido una Ilusión o no.

Se sentía cansada, cansada por las expectativas y las sutilezas necesarias. Las chicas normales podían comer sin tener que tener mucho cuidado con sus modales en la mesa porque estaban sentadas al lado de un duque.

.

Se sintió aliviada cuando todo terminó, cuando los invitados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, porque por supuesto, cuando pronto se casará con el anfitrión, debía permanecer hasta el último momento en la mesa.

Al principio, su cansancio le impidió ver correctamente al trío de personas que estaban de pie en el Gran Salón al lado de sus baúles. Pero luego sus ojos captaron el llameante cabello rojo y su corazón saltó. ¡Habían venido! Sólo tres de ellos, pero habían venido. El príncipe William, que pronto sería rey, con su brazo alrededor de su esposa, la princesa anterior de Francia, Fleur, y finalmente, la favorita de Hermione fuera de la familia, la princesa Ginevra, la más joven y la única niña nacida en la familia.

Olvidando su condición oficial, agarró un manojo de su vestido y corrió hacia su mejor y única amiga. Las dos chicas se abrazaron, su amistad con Ginny, era su vínculo más cercano hacia ser una chica normal. Se habían aprovechado de la estrecha relación y proximidad de su reino desde que eran niñas, cuando solían perseguirse a través de los pasillos del castillo, con las cintas se deslizándose fuera de su cabello, con los zapatos rígidos apretados en sus manos para poder correr descalzas, siendo sordas a los gritos de las doncellas y sirvientes porque estaban juntos, estaban felices, eran casi libres. Aunque ya no podían jugar con tanto deberes—las jóvenes de la familia real tenían ciertos estándares que cumplir—, pero aún compartían muchos secretos susurrados, confiados en el hecho de que ninguna de los dos podía decirlo.

—¡Ginny!— Hermione estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho desde antes de irse de Escocia, con una sonrisa que estiró su rostro, el tipo de sonrisa que su madre desaprobaba porque estaba garantizada para darte arrugas poco favorecedoras. A las princesas ni siquiera se les permitía la felicidad porque el público siempre tenía que considerarlas como estatuas de porcelana perfectas, sin importar cuán rajadas estuvieran dentro.

—Hermione—dijo Ginny en el pelo de su amiga.

Se separaron mirándose con sonrisas brillando en sus rostros por la emoción de verse.

—Estoy tan contenta de verte.— la castaña se volvió hacia su madre. —Por favor, madre, déjame retirarme y hablar con Ginny por un momento—.

Su madre suspiró, pero sabía que la fuerza de la amistad era demasiado poderosa para romperla. —No hasta demasiado tarde, no quieres tener círculos oscuros y ojos cansados para tu boda. Y no demasiado fuerte, no debe molestar a sus invitados—.

Hermione llevó a Ginny a su sala de estar, donde, cuando estaba sentada, lo primero que dijo la otra chica fue: —¿Y? ¿cómo es él?—

—¿Quien?—

Ginny suspiró con impaciencia. —¡Pues tu príncipe, por supuesto!—

—Oh, bueno…— Hermione dudo. ¿Cómo era el príncipe? Todo lo que hacía parecía contradictorio y desconcertante, él había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse oculto de la castaña mientras estaba parado justo frente a ella. —Misterioso, supongo. Muy serio.— Ella jugaba con las cintas en su vestido.

—Así que realmente no sabes cómo es él—.

—No,—confesó Hermione—esta es una de las cargas que tenemos que llevar las princesas sobre nuestros hombros: casarnos con hombres enigmáticos—.

—Al menos es bastante guapo—, dijo Ginny, pensativa. —mi príncipe ni siquiera se ve bien en su retrato oficial, y se supone que te hacen parecer tan atractivo como creíblemente posible. Él debe ser verdaderamente horrible en la vida real. Sin embargo, si tiene una buena personalidad, eso no importará. ¿No tienes idea de cómo es la personalidad del príncipe?—

—No—, dijo la castaña —yo no… yo no sé nada sobre él—

…

…

…

Esa noche ella se mantuvo pensando en el príncipe.

¿Estaría él haciendo lo mismo con ella en su mente?

Su rostro inescrutable flotaba en su mente, esos ojos oscuros y profundos que ocultaban todo dentro de ellos. Y él estaba allí cuando ella también abrió los ojos, su retrato colgado en la pared justo enfrente de sus ojos caramelos. Parecía casi siniestro en la oscuridad. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Hermione descubrió que quería pensar en él, no eran solo pensamientos naturales previos a la boda. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿ella solo quería resolverlo? ¿Resolverlo? Ella no estaba lo suficientemente segura de sus propios sentimientos para saber.

Al otro día, ella estaría casada.

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto este capítulo? A mí en lo particular la historia me parece hermosa.

Recuerden que la historia pertenece a** Oswhine∙**

Respondiendo a un comentario que dejaron; la razón de la aptitud de Viktor a Mione se desvelara en los próximos capítulos, creo que solo dos mas y ya.

Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de **Comentar**.

Un besito a todos **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, espero que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

** Advertencias:** mundo alterno AU y algo de leemon

…

…

…

La despertaron temprano, y su nueva doncella abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz rosada del amanecer.

— «¡_Natovaren den_ », su alteza real! «¡_Mnogo da se napravi! Stavaĭ,_ ¡ _stavaĭ_ !»—

Se iban a casar al mediodía, con ella comenzando a caminar por el pasillo exactamente cuando el reloj de la capilla diera las últimas doce campanadas.

La mañana estuvo ocupada, toda una bruma, la gente olvidó la conducta real o la conducta de un sirviente y corrió por los pasillos, con sus zapatos golpeando las piedras del pabellón. Hermione estaba en medio de todo, aturdida, siendo tirada de esta manera al principio y luego de esa misma manera otra vez. Ella estuvo sin aliento toda la mañana.

Su vestido la miraba desde la puerta de su armario todo el tiempo. Era un hermoso vestido, perteneciente a un cuento de hadas.

Un vestido cosido para el amor verdadero.

Un vestido hecho para chicas hermosas cuyas sonrisas iluminarían sus rostros, cuando caminaban hacia sus esposos.

Se sintió mal cuando su doncella lo cerró con orgullo.

— «_Lzglezhdash chudesno_ », su alteza real, «_osven, che se mrŭshtyat_»— dijeron las sirvientas, lanzándole miradas de pelusa que se reflejaban un espejo muy pulido frente al que estaba parada.

El vestido tenía un escote ancho y recto, flores silvestres meticulosamente bordadas de Escocia y Bulgaria que iban desde el inicio del busto hasta _r_odear el dobladillo, como si el hilo fuera tierra, y ella había estado caminando en un campo cenagoso. La espalda estaba ceñida por unos botones hechos de incrustaciones de perlas rosadas, donde el bordado se hacía aún más complejo e intrincado. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta su cara dudosa, sus grandes dientes frontales mordían su labio, su cabello salvaje estaba domesticado con alfileres.

Parecía una chica sencilla con un hermoso vestido, ella no sabía si quería reírse o llorar.

Todo era una mentira.

Una mentira sobre ella, una mentira sobre su matrimonio.

Y allí estaba el velo, el velo que fluía por su espalda y se deslizaba por el suelo detrás de ella. Las sirvientas juntaron las manos y arrullaron. Pero Hermione solo quería recostarse, esperar que se fuera ese dolor de cabeza que latía en su sien.

Esas no eran inquietudes previas a la boda, no las tenía, si el matrimonio no fuera preestablecido, no hubieran dudas algunas, porque no hubo ninguna.

Lo que en ese momento sentía era un deseo feroz, tan feroz que le dolía la cabeza, el deseo de volar como un pájaro a una vida normal, donde pudiera enamorarse de alguien—incluso del príncipe— de forma natural y sencilla, una vida en la que se pudiera presentar los temores nupciales de la boda, temores que serían desechados tan pronto como ella viera a su esposo esperándola, como los pétalos de flores que las niñas colmarían en cascada sobre la feliz pareja.

Luego de que su madre y Ginny entraron a la habitación, Jane se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a su hija vestida de blanco.

—¡Mi cielo! ¡Te ves absolutamente hermosa!—

La pelirroja, ataviada en un hermosos vestido azul pétalo que hacia un excelente contraste su pelo rojo llameante, miró a su amiga y Hermione pudo decir— con solo una mirada— que ella podía ver a la niña debajo del vestido: asustada de todo lo que ese día sentía, dudas, deseos estar muy lejos.

Ella se adelantó y tomó la mano de la princesa castaña entre las suyas, levantó la otra mano para tocar la cálida mejilla de Hermione con su mano fría, de modo que ahora las dos estaban reflejadas en el espejo y susurró:

—Estarás bien—

Y eso era exactamente lo que Hermione necesitaba.

…

…

…

La hora estipulada se acercó.

La primera de las doce campanadas había resonado, y Hermione se colocó frente a la puerta de la capilla, agarrando el brazo de su padre, Ginny y sus otras damas de honor detrás de ella.

Su padre se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—Esta será la última vez que beso a mi hija como una mujer libre— expuso casi con tristeza.

Ella le apretó el brazo con fuerza. Se veía tan majestuoso en toda indumentaria, pero al mismo tiempo tan cansado y repentinamente tan familiar que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Oh padre…— expresó en voz baja—te extrañaré mucho—

—Yo también te echaré de menos—dijo mientras se hacía eco de la sexta campana.

A mitad de camino Hermione miró hacia atrás y Ginny le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_"Ding_ " Sólo quedaban cinco campanadas. Cinco campaniles, y ella estaría casada. O al menos, entraría en su matrimonio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_"Dong_ " Cuatro para ir. Se frotó la palma sudorosa por el costado de su vestido sintiendo con esto el bordado que sobresalía en esa parte.

_"Ding_ " Tres. Su corsé estaba tan apretado que su respiración era difícil. Otro deber de la realeza.

_"Dong_" Sólo dos más. Cuatro latidos del corazón, cuatro respiraciones rápidas. Esperaba no tropezar con su vestido largo y avergonzar a su país.

_"Ding_" Su mente se volvió hacia el príncipe.

— _Viktor…_— Dijo su nombre en voz baja, como un secreto.

La puerta de la capilla comenzó a abrirse.

Ahí.

Su destino estaba sellado.

Y ella camino por la puerta abierta del brazo de su padre, más allá de las caras que la miraban, allí estaba el príncipe, de pie, expectante, vestido con un uniforme matizado de color sangre, con una pequeña capa de piel colgada sobre el hombro, majestuoso y nervioso a la vez.

Como si sintiera el peso de piezas de artillera pesada arrastrando detrás de ella, sus ojos miraron hacia abajo, tímidos, vacilantes. Sus pies indecisos se abrían paso a lo largo de la gruesa y gruesa alfombra— lista para hacerla tropezar—arriba en el techo sobre ella, alta y nublada con ecos, ecos de susurros a su alrededor.

Sus ojos miran de nuevo al príncipe, el ébano y caramelo se encontraron, tan cerca.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios

Se ensanchó cuando lo vio reflejándose.

Y luego ella estuvo allí, de pie junto a ella.

Su padre se aparto sin que ella se diera cuenta

_«No puedo hacer esto, ni siquiera he pronunciado su nombre en voz alta antes de poder besarlo, hay muchas otras cosas que no he hecho, no estoy preparada para este extraño_»

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella.

Su cuerpo entero se congeló.

Su boca era tan cálida, tan suave, tan inesperada.

Estuvieron juntos solo por un momento, un segundo de propiedad, y luego se enfrentaron a la multitud, que aplaudían, y algunas mujeres lloraban, incluida la madre de Hermione.

Ella sintió un extraño calor dentro de ella.

Ella se "_casó"_.

Ella ahora era una "_esposa"_, una palabra que Hermione no sentía, tan arcaica y atada.

Todavía se sentía como una niña, mientras caminaba por el pasillo otra vez, ahora con el brazo del príncipe, su marido, a través del suyo.

Las niñas de las flores, las princesas más pequeñas, lanzaban pétalos blancos como nieve sobre ellos, que revoloteaban en el rostro de Hermione y se atascaban en su cabello.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba riendo, porque no sabía que había empezado hacerlo.

...

…

…

La tarde transcurrió como el mismo borrón que había tenido la mañana, pero esta vez se había quitado la pesada capa de ansiedad y se sentía mucho más ligera. Había budines, champaña derramándose de las copas, charlas, millones de felicitaciones esparcidas a sus pies, un pastel de frutas helado tan delicado como las flores que estaban bordadas en su vestido.

Y luego el mundo se detuvo de nuevo por un momento, mientras el príncipe tomaba su mano para el primer baile.

Por un momento, todo lo que pudo sentir fue su mano en su cintura y sus dedos entrelazados a través de los suyos, luego la música sonó y él la estaba guiando en círculos alrededor de la pista de baile.

La música sonaba solo para ellos.

Se sentía tan deliciosamente romántico el ser la única pareja que bailaba, Hermione sentía como si estuviera bailando en las páginas de uno de sus amados libros, era hermoso y sublime.

Y luego la ilusión se rompió cuando otras parejas caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

…

…

Cuando cumplieron con sus obligaciones reales ante los invitado y dada las bendiciones y demás protocolos se retiraron a su aposentos.

—Bueno—expresó Hermione finalmente—es mejor que terminemos con esto—.

Él la miró con curiosidad, pero pareció entenderla, porque entonces giró el pomo de la puerta.

Su cama parecía tan grande como un océano.

Hermione no quería que este hombre la tocara, era como si no quisiera que su marido la tocara si él hubiera estado durmiendo con otra mujer; porque entonces ambos estarían tocándola, pero pensando en otra persona y ahora mismo era otra persona quien estaba en la habitación, sonriéndole serenamente desde su retrato.

Pero era de esperarse: un bebé dentro del primer año de matrimonio o sería despreciado.

El príncipe se acercó a ella, y tentativamente extendió su mano para tocar su hombro.

Súbitamente, ella se estremeció, y él retiró su mano echándola hacia atrás como si ella hubiera quemado su piel, sus gruesas cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido.

—Seré amable— declaró con voz llena de barítono—Lo prrometo—.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ella había aprendido a no confiar nunca en nadie, especialmente no en los hombres, y ahora no confiaba en él solo porque había dicho "Te lo prometo". Las palabras se podían decir tan fácilmente sin tener un peso real. Sn embargo ella simplemente se volvió de espaladas y le dejó desabrochar su vestido.

La princesa podía sentir sus manos temblando mientras lo hacía.

Cuando desabrocho el último botón, se giro con los puestos en los ébanos de él, levantó las manos y se quitó el vestido lentamente de los hombros, las mangas rodaban por sus brazos mientras lo retiraba. Sintió como este caía en el piso—a sus pies—perdiendo su belleza mientras yacía arrugado alrededor de sus tobillos.

Él se agachó y lo recogió, tomando sus tobillos en sus manos para que supiera levantarse y con un cuidado que nunca hubiera esperado en un hombre, lo alisó y lo colgó en su guardarropa.

Ahora ella solo estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, temblando, en su corsé, mallas, sus enaguas y sus botas.

—Ehmm— emitió él haciendo un gesto hacia la cama.

Ella quería defenderse.

Ella quería protestar, decirle que no era su perro. Pero sintió frio de allí con tan poca ropa. Obedientemente, ella se subió mientras él adquiría un estado similar al suyo.

Tenía una constitución bastante atlética que ella no había notado antes.

Ella supuso que él debía ser un practicante de entrenamientos; todos los príncipes lo eran.

Un estremecimiento se adueño su cuerpo de forma inconsciente, cuando el cernió el suyo sobre el de ella, su respiración se hizo errática mientras sus ojos se conectaban. Como bien lo exigía su posición, ella Hermione nunca había estado en una situación similar, apretó sus ojos e instantemente sintió algo sobre su frente

¡Un beso!

Luego en sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, hasta que finalmente llego a sus labios. Un beso lento y sosegado, le correspondió con la misma intensidad, era tan agradable como probar la lluvia, fresca y sápida. Los labios del azabache se deslizaron por su mandíbula y espontáneamente su boca siguió moviéndose extrañando el contacto.

Lo sintió besando su cuello, de la misma manera en la que beso su boca. Aunque era un poco extraño no era para nada desagradable, abrió los ojos, pero se tenso como si estuviera en una cama de clavos cuando sus manos grandes comenzaron a desabrochar los hilos de su corsé, no obstante se quedo en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, Viktor se aparto y la miro a los ojos para entonces pronunciar:

—Yo te cuidare —

Las palabras podían llevárselas el viento, pero aun así ella le creyó, era la única elección que tenia. Asintió con un lento moviendo de cabeza, y el príncipe la beso de nuevo, esta vez más dulce, más tierno, más cálido… tanto que ni siquiera noto el momento en el que su corsé estaba completamente desatado. La vergüenza afloro en su interior, de nuevo una estela de besos comenzó hasta llegar al valle entre sus senos.

_«Cálmate, cálmate...» _ Podía sentir el aire frío golpeando su carne

Justo cuando estaba empezando a calmar sus nervios, sintió que una humedad cálida cubría su pezón, una lengua firme que lamía el pequeño capullo.

Ella saltó sorprendida, su mano al instante apretando su hombro en pánico.

Él se detuvo casi de inmediato y se separó de ella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y aprensivos y él rápidamente fue a consolarla—¿Estás bien, Hermy-own-ninny?—

Tragando el grueso nudo en su garganta sentándose también en el tálamo, trató de contener la respiración. Con perder la cabeza no lograría nada, se lamió los labios y agitó su cerebro para recoger sus pensamientos.

—Solo estoy un poco asustada, supongo—Ella confesó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.— me disculpo si estás frustrado conmigo—

—No es así…—le dijo con un soplido—Con mucho gusto harré cualquier cosa parra que te sientas más cómoda—

Una tímida sonrisa se apoderó de ella, su madre debe ser la madre más orgullosa del mundo. Ellos habían llegado tan lejos, y no estaba tan mal. Seguramente ella podría continuar. ¡Ahora mismo ella probablemente estaba viviendo el sueño por el que cualquier chica recién casada en su lugar mataría! No sabía el número de mujeres con la suerte de que marido fuera paciente en su noche de bodas

—Yo, estoy muy nerviosa— Ella musito completamente inexpresiva.

Era raro que ella admitiera que estaba tan insegura de sí misma.

—Esto solo irrá tan lejos como perrmitas que vaya— Le prometió, tomando sus pequeñas manos juntas y presionándolas con devoción contra su pecho.

Su voto la hizo sentir un poco más segura, pero la inquietud en su estómago aún burbujeaba con precaución. Sus dedos se doblaron contra él y buscó en su rostro o cualquier señal de error o desconfianza, y no encontró ninguno. La piel allí era tan pálida como el resto de él, pero era firme e inflexible al tacto. Antes de que su mente pudiera convencerla de que no lo hiciera, cerró los ojos y presionó los labios contra los gruesos de él, moviéndose a un ritmo refrenado.

Viktor ahuecó su mandíbula y la levantó para otro beso, este más áspero, lleno de moderación apenas oculta. Mordió su labio inferior y profundizo el ósculo, recorriendo cada espacio, moviendo su lengua contra la ella, animándola a iniciar un baile. Sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor de su espalda, bajándola suavemente a la cama.

Sus labios se pellizcaron y besaron su pecho y esta vez ella se calmó cuando él le tomó un pezón en la boca.

Inhaló aire profundamente y sus dedos se hundieron en su grueso cabello por instinto, apretando los ojos para calmar sus nervios.

El frío atacó su piel haciéndola estremecerse contra él mientras la amamantaba, su otra mano moviéndose con ternura sobre el pecho inmaduro descuidado. Después de unos momentos, se acostumbró a las extrañas sensaciones de su lengua cubriendo su delicado brote y se relajó debajo de él. Ella reflexionó sobre la dureza irreconocible presionando firmemente contra su pierna. Su boca dejó el primer pezón, dándole un último beso antes de pasar al segundo.

Hermione pasó sus manos suavemente por sus cortos mechones, mirando al techo de la cama, tratando de encontrar sentido a los patrones cosidos, pero incapaz de pensar con cosas tan extrañas que le pasaban a su cuerpo.

Se sentía fría y cálida todo al mismo tiempo y no podía hacer nada más que abrazarlo y manejarlo—Uhg…—

Su mano rozó su vientre, su pulgar rozo el ruedo de las enaguas.

Sus músculos se pusieron rígidos de nuevo, pero no se amilanó y con valentía levantó un poco sus piernas para que él las deslizara. Empujándose hacia arriba con sus manos para dejar ver el inicio de su mallas, comenzó cuidadosamente a quitárselas por las piernas, bajándose de la cama para poder quitarla del resto del camino y también llegar a sus botas.

Al verlo desatar sus botines, ella trató de pensar en cosas seguras y familiares para eliminar su nerviosismo.

_«Deja tu cuerpo Hermione, piensa otra cosa, piensa_ _en la biblioteca.» _¡Oh si, su maravillosa biblioteca! Su refugio seguro de las presiones de ser una princesa, los niños superficiales y el ocasional profesor grosero. Un lugar para hacer los deberes sin distracciones, un lugar para aprender cosas nuevas que despertaron su curiosidad.

Ella fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando su última calceta se deslizó fuera de su pie, el aire helado hizo que sus dedos de los pies se doblaran para calentarse.

Cuando se arrodilló en la cama, ella notó que se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines junto con los de ella. Poco le ocultaba de su mirada inquisitiva ahora.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de su caja torácica mientras se inclinaba para colocar un beso en el medio—¿Estás bien, Hermy-own-ninny?— Preguntó con preocupación. Si ella no quisiera esto, él se detendría.

—Estoy bien—Ella asintió, permitiendo que sus dedos se engancharan en los lados de sus enaguas y los facilitara.

Cerrando los ojos, temió no tener el valor de verlo mirar por encima de su forma completamente desnuda.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por su abdomen, deteniéndose brevemente para acariciar su hueso pélvico, luego hacia abajo.

Su mano se posó en su hombro, lista para decirle que se detuviera, sin estar segura de que si podría hacerlo, pero los dedos simplemente no se apretarían. Hermione lo sintió arrastrarse a través de sus oscuros rizos antes de tomarla firmemente entre sus muslos.

Ella jadeó, apretando sus piernas alrededor de la mano invasora. Era extraño y torpe al principio, pero cuando el azabache lentamente movió el talón de su palma contra ella, ¡sorprendentemente comenzó a sentirse "¡_bien!"_! Su boca se abrió emitiendo sonidos sordos, mientras se lamia los labios una y otra vez. Ella se movió torpemente en su mano, tratando de igualar su ritmo, pero la inexperiencia perjudicó su objetivo.

—Ahhhg— gritó cuando lo sintió deslizar un dedo en su pasaje y se dio cuenta de lo mojada y resbaladiza que estaba.

Eso se sentía demasiado bien, echando su cabeza hacia atrás gimió. Nunca había sentido algo así, era como una especie de espiral que crecía en su vientre expandiéndose a cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a besarla en la frente, dejando un cauce de besos a medida que bajaba, cuando estampo su boca contra la de ella, ni siquiera pudo corresponderle, estaba ensimismada jadeando por las sensaciones.

Él se extravió en su cuerpo, dibujando luego un círculo alrededor de su ombligo con su lengua.

La cama se movió cuando un gran peso se levantó de ella y la castaña abrió los ojos para encontrar que se había ido.

No, no se ha ido, solo estaba arrodillándose al final de la cama, sus manos agarrando suavemente sus rodillas, separando sus piernas.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, con ganas de meterse en un agujero y morirse, al sentirlo inspeccionando un lugar tan íntimo.

—¿Esto es nece...?— Su pregunta se cortó cuando todo el aire pareció salir de sus pulmones cuando su lengua presionó contra sus labios inferiores, profundizando en la grieta y barriendo a lo largo de la tierna piel. —Oh, oh mi...—Ella tartamudeó, su mente era una masa de gelatina en su cabeza—ahhh si, si… oh por…—eso era tan agradable, no; era delicioso, si muy delicioso, se sentía inefable.

Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo escandalosamente, estaba bajo el poder de un hechizo, no obstante su corazón latía tan rápido y si él seguía, estaba segura de que moriría.

Su lengua se extendió sobre el pequeño y tierno brote que sobresalía—Ohhhh…—si era demasiado agradable, pero cada vez se sentía más cercana a la muerte, intento cerrar sus muslos tratando de hacer que se detuviera.

Él se cambio dando vueltas alrededor del apretado y estrecho canal de ella, lamió la humedad que se encontraba allí antes de sumergirse.

Ella gritó y sus rodillas lucharon contra las grandes manos que las mantenían separadas

—Ohh, oh… ya no más, por favor...—casi lloró, empujando con urgencia su cabeza.

Él se detuvo y la miró desde su punto al pie de la cama, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y ella lucho ansiosamente por apartarlas lo más rápido que pudo. El príncipe se volvió hacia ella, limpiando sus mejillas con ternura con sus dedos demasiado crecidos.

—Hermy-own-ninny, no quise... solo estoy trratando de...—Se detuvo, no siendo capaz de formular sus pensamientos en palabras cuando ella sollozó tan lastimosamente.

—Sí, sí, lo sé y fue maravilloso, de verdad. Gracias— la castaña respiró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y abrazándolo fuerte.

Viktor frotó suaves círculos sobre su espalda desnuda. —¿No te duele?—

—No, en absoluto— Se tranquilizó, sus lágrimas se desvanecieron y se secaron contra su cara.

Enganchando cuidadosamente su tobillo alrededor de su pantorrilla, podía sentir la misma implacable dureza presionándola.

Echando un vistazo hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones de lino estaban apretados sobre un bulto rígido en la coyuntura de sus muslos. Hermione pasó un dedo curioso a lo largo de la distancia alejándose asustada cuando lo escuchó gruñir en algo que sonaba cerca de la agonía, sin embargo la curiosidad tomo lugar haciendo que volviera a tocar.

Su muñeca se vio atrapada por la suya, él la miró sorprendido por un momento antes de sacudirse y asentir soltándola, alzándose para ayudarla a tirar de sus pantalones. Levantándose en una posición de rodillas, lo deslizó lentamente por sus piernas, pateando hacia el resto de la pila de ropa.

Cuando el azabache pudo arriesgarse a mirarla, pudo leer por primera vez que esperaba que ella mirara hacia otro lado sonrojándose, cuando lo vio pero en lugar de eso ella estaba levantada y observándolo con bastante interés.

Hermione nunca en toda su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo de cerca, ni si quiera sabia cual era su forma física y su personalidad de ratón de biblioteca no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por la perspectiva de un nuevo estudio. Pero se le quitó la concentración cuando él la agarró por los hombros y la empujó contra él para darle otro beso.

Presionando suavemente su espalda contra el colchón, Viktor la agarró con más fuerza. Ahora podía sentir su cuerpo entero ruborizarse contra él, su piel desnuda rozando la suya, su boca se perdió contra la de ella y se desorientó entre las dulces sensaciones. Cuando las respiraciones se hicieron pesadas él se aparto y manteniendo una mirada cautelosa sobre ella se colocó cuidadosamente en su entrada.

Ella jadeó y aferró sus brazos a ambos lados mientras él empujaba hacia adelante.

—Si te está lastimando, me detendrré—

Sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza, Hermione le instó a continuar.

_«Ya han llegado tan lejos, sería tonto detenerse ahora»_ dijo la parte racional de su mente. No, no fue tan malo. Podría pensar en cosas peores.

Viktor aceptó su resolución y avanzó lentamente, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello cuando se convirtió en demasiado.

Ella gimió y gritó en sus brazos y él se mantuvo firme hasta que ella pudo acostumbrarse a él. Olfateando las lágrimas, ella le echó los brazos al cuello, escondiendo la cara en su hombro.

Su piel estaba cubierta de un fino brillo de sudor mientras luchaba por no simplemente meterse dentro de ella. Afortunadamente, lentamente él sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y su luz llorando se desvaneció gradualmente.

Después de un momento dio un empuje experimental y cuando ella no lo apretó por el dolor, comenzó un ritmo lento y fácil.

Su mente se inundó de la misma forma a la que se había reducido cuando él la agarró, murmurando palabras sin sentido de adoración en su oído. —«_Ti si hubava… supruga...» __«ti si hubava...» «zavinage te obicham» _Her-my-own-ninny—

Las sílabas eran exóticas, incluso su nombre adoptaba esa sensación extraña y extrañamente curiosa, se movía ligeramente, las palabras le sonaban mucho más hermosas cuando las decía que las que provenían de su lengua todavía tímida y torpe. Aun así, lo intentó, porque sabía que le gustaba cuando lo intentaba, sin importar lo mal que lo arruinara. Y animarle a que lo hable más. Cada una de las palabras la hizo querer rogar por otra.

—«_Zavinage te obicham_... »— repitió, y sus propios jadeos se hicieron más desiguales.

—«_Molia te... dai celuvka», «molia te... hubava... dai celuvka.._.» dame un beso... bésame... —

Hermione obedeció, ahuecando su rostro con sus manos. —Viktor... —

—«¿_Haresva li ti?» _¿Gusta?_ «¿Boli li te?»_ ¿Duele...? —

—Ahhhh…—fue su única respuesta

Ella no escucho ninguna de sus últimas palabras, estaba perdida en su propio mundo, era realmente mágico, como si estuviera en una nube de algodón, sus rítmicos la llevaban a un punto cada vez mas concupiscente y celestial.

Viktor la beso nuevamente en los labios, un beso profundo y sublime mientras sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo perfecto, sus pieles fusionándose en un enredo de laberintico donde solo la tonalidad de su piel, una céntima más tostada que la de él, podía permitir ver donde estaban los limites.

Pronto ese punto culminante llego con fuerte grito que retumbo entre las paredes de la alcoba, su vista estaba completamente nublada cuando abrió los ojos, aun podía ver esa bruma de irisaciones que sintió segundo atrás. Los cerro pensando que nunca en su corta vida había sentido algo igual, fue millones de veces que mejor que cuando leía su libro predilecto en el campo de Hogwarts cerca del lago, disfrutando de un exquisito postre. Las sensaciones no solo le habían llegado al cuerpo sino también al alma.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que la miraban con algo que no supo definir, pero transmitía tanta calidez que no pudo evitar alzar su rostro y besarlo.

Ahora su unión estaba oficialmente consumada

Ahora eran marido y mujer

Hasta que la muerte los separa

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Bueno eh aquí este hermoso capitulo.

Díganme que les pareció.

Por cierto yo no entendí nada de lo que le dijo Viktor a Hermy, tal vez "_Zavinage te obicham" _y si acaso.

La historia a mi me fascina, es tan linda y dulce.

**No se olviden de Votar y Comentar**.

H asta la próxima un besito a todos **:3**


End file.
